


Serendipity

by chibinecco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: Victor and Yuuri come home more than a little wrapped up in each other. What better time for Victor to discover an extra "fondness" Yuuri has for their rings?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So… I've skimmed through a few fic rec lists for this fandom and was a bit disappointed at the lack of meaty plot!fic to sink my teeth into. So, naturally, I decided to respond to this by writing inconsequential kink!fic about Victuuri's rings.
> 
> ps. Apparently, the common practice is to spell Victor with a C, not a K? My bad. I think I got them all when I did my quick reread, but apologies in advance for any I may have missed.

"You're beautiful…" Victor murmurs, stepping close, fingers trailing up Yuuri's chest to tip his face into a kiss. Deep and wet and full. Lips crushing together.

"Victor- Please…" Yuuri pants, clinging to Victor's shoulders with both hands. The heavy coats they're wearing are too much, too hot. Yuuri can feel the heat of Victor's skin, even through their clothes, and he can feel the heat of his own skin, heady. The cool brand of Victor's ring when it brushes his neck shocks a gasp from him.

"So responsive," Victor chuckles, kissing up Yuuri's jaw, nipping at his ear. A teasing hand slips around Yuuri's waist, pulling him in close, the hard buttons and zippers of their clothes a distraction from the other man's muscles. Yuuri wants to feel those muscles against his.

"Off- Off," he growls, pulling at Victor's clothes. They come off in layers, falling to the floor as Victor laughs at the desperation Yuuri can't be bothered to hide. "I want you- Victor, please."

"Okay, okay," Victor promises, pushing the last of their clothes aside as he leads Yuuri to the bed. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to make you wait soo~ loong~."

Yuuri glares at the teasing lilt Victor draws out the last two words with. "So mean," he huffs. Victor's hand comes up past Yuuri's face again, and he bites at the finger with the bright, golden ring.

Victor pulls his hand back, wagging his finger and tutting playfully. "Ah-ah, patience, Yuuri. All in due time."

Falling back to the bed, Yuuri stares up at Victor and pants, unable to catch his breath under the other man's gaze. Beneath the teasing grin, Victor is just as lustful as he is, just as desperate to feel each other. "Touch me… Victor, please, just touch me."

Fingertips drag down the sweat-damp skin of Yuuri's chest. "Like this?" Victor asks, circling a single fingertip around and around Yuuri's nipple before skating away, across his abs, over the dip of his navel.

"Fu-" Yuuri gasps, his eyes falling shut. Cheeks flushed. He wants. "You feel so good, Victor."

Victor leans in for another kiss, hand pressed flat to Yuuri's abdomen, and Yuuri moans at the weight of him. Arches into the knot of gold pressed to his ribs.

Yuuri grips the sheets beneath him, wrapping one lean thigh around Victor's hips to pull him close, rub them together. Wet precum slick and sticky between them.

Victor's hand drags down towards their cocks, the knot of his ring almost scraping against Yuuri's skin.

Yuuri all but screams into Victor's mouth as he throbs from how good it feels. He wants to beg, wants to plead; but first, he needs to kiss, devour Victor's lips with his own.

Victor's fingers wrap around Yuuri's cock, and the younger man shudders. "You like this- Yuuri. Enjoy it," he pants, accent thicker.

Yuuri can't tell if it's an observation or an instruction, but it feels like both. "I do. I do, so much." He reaches between them to grip Victor's hand, both of them on his cock, pressing that hard, smooth texture against himself.

"Oh-?" Victor looks down at their hands, a smirk spreading across his lips. "Is that how it is?"

Yuuri blinks up at him, confused until Victor slips his ring up, over the first knuckle of his finger, letting it spin and slide freely over Yuuri's cock, coaxing a scream from deep in Yuuri's chest. "Yes! Victor- Oh, God."

"You like that," Victor laughs, peppering Yuuri's chest with kisses, rocking his hips against Yuuri's bare thigh with increasing urgency. He clearly doesn't mind. "How about…" he trails off, teasing the edge of his ring along the underside of Yuuri's cock-head. The mushroom shape sensitive and swollen with lust.

"Victor- I- I'm going- to..."

"Yes- Yes, Yuuri," Victor encourages, eyes greedy and wide as he strokes up and down the length of him, watching Yuuri fall apart beneath him.

"Victor!" Yuuri arches back, coming with a shout. It goes on. Forever it feels like. The weight of Victor's ring a skin-hot brand against his cock as he fights to breathe through the pleasure and joy suffusing him.

Victor is quick to follow, rutting against Yuuri's hip. The wetness of sweat and cum easing the friction until he's biting Yuuri's shoulder to muffle his own sounds.

They lay together, hot and sweaty, smiling with endorphins and love.

"So…." Victor purrs, tracing looping patterns over Yuuri's skin with the ring finger of his right hand. He presses his palm flat to Yuuri's chest and smirks at the immediate aftershock that wracks through the other man's frame when his ring makes contact. "Why didn't you tell me you liked this? I don't mind."

"I-" Yuuri coughs, a red blush filling his cheeks over the flush of sex and exertion. "I didn't realize-..."

"You didn't know?" Victor crows happily, eyes bright and playful. "Ah! I'm so happy. I get to discover things with you. We have so much fun together, Yuuri." He presses up to buss a kiss to Yuuri's cheek. "I want to do that again. Again and again. I want to make you feel good."

Yuuri laughs, almost crying. "Oh, God… Victor, I don't think I could handle feeling any better than you already make me feel."

Victor chuckles, that smug, happy look is back. The one that brings an equally smitten look to Yuuri's face. "We shall see." He slides his arms tight around Yuuri's chest, tugging them into a tangle of limbs that qualifies as a hug. "We shall see…."


End file.
